The present invention relates to a driver""s air bag. More particularly, the invention is directed towards an air bag module without a housing for direct attachment to a vehicle""s steering wheel.
Commonly, driver""s side air bag modules have a cover for enclosing a cushion (or cushion pack assembly) and inflator. Typically, the cushion, inflator and cover are fixably mounted to the housing, the housing having a number of fasteners to attach the air bag module to a vehicle""s steering wheel.
The associated housing functions as a stable surface for enclosing the cushion pack assembly and for absorbing the deployment reaction forces. The housing, however, significantly adds to the manufacturing costs and weight of the air bag module. As such, removal of the driver air bag module housing would significantly reduce the cost and increase the ease of manufacturing of the module.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a driver""s air bag module of a vehicle""s safety restraint system is provided. The module has improved mounting hardware that allows for the utilization of a steering wheel""s armature to secure the module and allow for the proper distribution of reaction forces. A wire fastening system is used to secure the module to the steering wheel.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved driver""s air bag module for a vehicle safety restraint system that may be subsequently utilized to protect an occupant in a crash of the vehicle. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.